


Innovation

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Jürgen Seute hatte eine neue Geschäftsidee. Das bringt Adsche auf Ideen.>Post in meinem LJ





	Innovation

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Ohne Worte – [Diner](https://rntomlinson.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/arnolds-1950s-diner.jpg) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash if you squint very hard  
> Handlung: Jürgen Seute hatte eine neue Geschäftsidee. Das bringt Adsche auf Ideen.  
> Länge: ca. 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 80 Minuten

***

 

Eigentlich hatte er da ja keinen Fuß reinsetzen wollen. Schon aus Prinzip. Jürgen Seute und seine dämlichen Geschäftsideen. Mit dem Friseursalon war es ja auch nix geworden, dachte Adsche hämisch. Komisch, damals hatte Jürgen ihm fast ein bißchen leid getan, vor allem, als er rum telefoniert hatte, um ihn wieder loszuwerden, und niemand ihn zurückhaben wollte. Das Gefühl hatte sich aber schnell erledigt, kaum daß Jürgen wieder Oberwasser gehabt hatte. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, das Startkapital für den Umbau von Griem zu kriegen, der alte Schnorrer. Adsche verzog das Gesicht.

„Sag‘ mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Immer. Hast du noch was?“ Er hob sein leeres Glas an.

„Und was hab‘ ich gesagt?“

„Weiß ich nicht mehr.“

Brakelmann seufzte.

„Shorty ist da jedenfalls auch gegen!“

„Klar, weil es Konkurrenz ist.“ Brakelmann schien über den abrupten Themenwechsel nicht überrascht zu sein. „Aber Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft.“ Brakelmanns Miene hellte sich auf. „Vielleicht unterbieten die zwei sich ja bei den Preisen für Bier und Korn?“

„Gibt kein Bier. Und auch kein Korn.“

„Was?“ Brakelmanns hoffnungsfroher Gesichtsausdruck wich purem Entsetzen.

„Kein Bier. Kein Korn. Überhaupt keinen Alkohol. Weil es doch au-then-tisch sein soll, sagt Jürgen Seute. Und daß das total angesagt ist. Voll retro.“

Brakelmann schnaubte. „Kein Alkohol? Der geht schneller pleite, als du Lütt un‘ Lütt sagen kannst.“

Das hob seine Stimmung wieder ein wenig. „Meinst du wirklich?“

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt, daß es da kein Bier gibt?“

„Hat Jürgen mir erzählt.“ Er wich Brakelmanns Blick aus, so lange es ging, aber lange hielt er das nicht aus. „… Ich hab’s mir mal angesehen.“

„Ohne mich?!“

„Du kannst doch nicht, wegen deinem Hackenschuß.“

„Die drei Schritte hätte ich schon noch geschafft. Und hast du nicht gesagt, du setzt da keinen Fuß rein?“

Adsche wiegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Man muß doch wissen, was der Gegner plant. Und er hat Onkel Krischan eingeladen!“

„Und …?“

„Was?“

„Und was gibt es da jetzt?“

Adsche runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich die Karte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Eis. Milch-Shakes. Und … Ruhtbier. Aber das ist ohne Alkohol.“

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf, vermutlich über Jürgen Seutes mangelnden Geschäftssinn. Wobei, voll war es schon gewesen. Und ganz schön irgendwie. Nicht wie der Dorfkrug, mehr so … wie in einem alten Film. „Es ist ganz bunt und leuchtet.“

Brakelmann sah ihn an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle beieinander. „Jürgen Seutes Kneipe leuchtet?“

„Milchbar. Es ist eine Milchbar. Sagt Jürgen.“

„Milchbar.“ Brakelmann schnaubte. „Da wird Peter jetzt wohl nicht mehr in’n Dorfkrug kommen. Aber der ist auch der einzige.“

Adsche leerte sein Glas und lehnte sich zurück. Brakelmann wußte doch immer die richtigen Worte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Mit Sicherheit würde der Spuk nicht lange dauern, und in einem halben Jahr würde Jürgen Seute schon wieder eine neue Geschäftsidee suchen. Was ihn an etwas anderes erinnerte …

„Willst du?“

„Was?“

„Dir das Ding mal ansehen.“ Adsche beobachtete Brakelmann aufmerksam. „Mit mir.“

Brakelmann zuckte die Schultern.

„Bevor er wieder dicht macht.“

„Kann man ja mal machen.“ Brakelmann versuchte, möglichst unenthusiastisch zu klingen, aber Adsche wußte, wie neugierig der andere war.

Eigentlich hatte er ja keinen Fuß setzen wollen in Jürgen Seutes neuen Laden. Aber als er dann drin war, und die roten Bänke und das blitzende Chrom und die großen Lampen gesehen hatte, da hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt als sich vorzustellen, wie Brakelmann und er dort saßen. An der Theke, mit einem großen Milch-Shake vor sich. So wie die jungen Leute in den Filmen, die sie früher im Kino in Düdersen gesehen hatten.

„Morgen Nachmittag.“

Vielleicht hatte Brakelmann ja den gleichen Gedanken, wenn sie erst mal da waren.

 

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bei dem [Bild](https://rntomlinson.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/arnolds-1950s-diner.jpg) mußte ich sofort an Büttenwarder denken. Da würde der Laden nämlich wirklich gut hinpassen. Und auch wenn es in der Tabelle „Diner“ heißt, mich hat das Bild an diese Milchbars aus den 50ern erinnert. Das war zwar zuletzt in den 80ern retro und angesagt, aber in der Zeit ist Jürgen Seute ja geistig noch unterwegs ;)


End file.
